maidan_docfandomcom-20200214-history
Maidan documentry Wiki
Welcome to the Maidan documentry Wiki The wiki gathers the facts on the events which took place in Ukraine, starting from the end of 2013. It describes the protest movement of Maidan, people and organizations in this movement, and also it accommodates the chronology of the events. Every information on the wiki is linked to it's source, so that everybody can see the current situation following to the source. (Though, all sources are in Ukrainian, so there might be some issues.) Хронология The page lists all the events happened in Kiev and all the Ukraine + some descriptions and links to the sources. Страничка пишется на любом языке. Сюда сбрасывается вся инфа что есть, безусловно инфа подтверждённая и достоверная, со ссылками на реальные события, выстраиваем в хронологическом порядке. Ключевые события Краткое, чёткое описание самых важных событий, ключевые и поворотные события протеста. Студенческий митинг за ассоциация с ЕС, креатив Write the first section of your page here. Ночь 30ого Write the second section of your page here. Банковая Write the second section of your page here. Настоящий Майдан Write the second section of your page here. Неделя терора Write the second section of your page here. Новый год Я видел дето блог-пост или коментарий какого-то москвича что на новый год больше некуда ехать кроме Майдана, мол там происходит самое лучшее что только есть в данный момент на планете. Нужно показать что это действительно правда, как люди там встречали новый год, надеялись на лучшее и совершенно не представляли что будет. Абсолютно также остальной мир не представлял что это было самое лучшее место для встречи нового года (фоточки феерверков в Шанхае, Дубае и Нью-Йорке). 235 за Write the second section of your page here. Бунт Write the second section of your page here. Истории Рассказы об отдельных субъектах событий. О них и о том что с ними происходило в течении протеста. Персонажи О людях и организациях. *Например о Вербицком (ссылка на страничку в викии ) *о Михайле Гаврилюке *об автомайдане *о Тане Черновол *про Громадське ТБ (канал на ютубе, сайт) *про майдан-сос *про титушек *про Захарченко *про студентов *про беркут и последние реформы МВД *про политиков, оппозиционеров и нет, про Гриценко *про Булатова *про "Нічну варту", про баян *про BABILON`13 (youtube) *про пресс-представителей МВД (с которыми постоянно общаются журналисты) *про афганцев *про самооборону и Парубия *Об оружии беркута, обматывании скотчем с болтами гранат. *О ролевиках на барикадах, щиты, кольчуги, неработающая катапульта, стреляющая рогатка. и прочих и прочих, дополняйте список События Конкретно об отдельных событиях. Для некоторых событий можно создавать отдельную страницу. Например для разбора событий на банковой (про это сразу две ссылки ). *О Врадиевке *О ночи 30ого *О Банковой *Неделя терора (точечные атаки на журналистов и активистов) *О принятии законов 19ого *О атаке правого сектора *О похищении и убийстве Вербицкого (интервью Луценко) *О ночи нападений на автомайдан *О том как Янукович на вертолёте облетел блокировки трассы в Борисполь на пути за 15тью миллиардами баксов от Путина, о том что одномоментная выдача стольких денег из того фонда Путиным нарушает какие-то там законы России Статьи и размышления Всякие статьи. Например такая: "Украина -- большая Врадиевка ". Или такая: "Украинский акцент ". Category:Browse